The present invention relates generally to Personal Digital Assistants (PDAs) and, more particularly, to PDA expense reporting functions.
PDAs are small, substantially hand-held computers that are used for storing, manipulating and retrieving data. One example of a PDA is the Palm Pilot(copyright) manufactured by 3Com Corporation. PDAs provide a variety of functions, such as an electronic day planner, an address book, a xe2x80x9cto doxe2x80x9d list, a memo pad, and expense reporting.
Navigation systems and devices are known. Such navigation systems and devices are capable of calculating a route between two locations. Electronic navigation devices employing Global Positioning System (xe2x80x9cGPSxe2x80x9d) receivers are known. The GPS includes a plurality of satellites that are in orbit about the Earth. The orbit of each satellite is not necessarily synchronous with the orbits of other satellites and, in fact, is likely asynchronous. The GPS receiver device receives spread spectrum GPS satellite signals from the various satellites. The spread spectrum signals continuously transmitted from each satellite utilize a highly accurate frequency standard accomplished with an extremely accurate atomic clock. Each satellite, as part of its data signal transmission, transmits a data stream indicative of that particular satellite. The GPS receiver device acquires spread spectrum GPS satellite signals from at least three satellites to calculate its two-dimensional position by triangulation. Acquisition of an additional signal, resulting in signals from a total of four satellites, permits the GPS receiver device to calculate its three-dimensional position. In this manner, an electronic navigation device employing a GPS receiver has the ability to accurately compute the position of the device in real time, even as the device moves. One example of an electronic navigation device is the eMAP portable electronic map manufactured by Garmin International.
Plug-in GPS receiver modules for PDAs are known. There are problems associated with various plug-in GPS receiver modules and PDAs. One problem is that a PDA with a plug-in GPS receiver module is cumbersome to handle and use. Two separate devices must be handled. Another problem is that plug-in GPS receiver modules do not function together with the PDA to provide integrated PDA features.
There exists a need for a PDA that incorporates GPS receiver technology within a single module. There exists a need to integrate navigation functions and GPS capabilities into PDA functions without causing the GPS-capable PDA to be cumbersome to handle or use.
The present invention addresses problems with integrating GPS receiver technology into a PDA, and will be understood by reading and studying the following specification. The systems, devices and methods of the present invention integrate GPS capabilities with PDA functions. In particular, the systems, devices and methods of the present invention integrate PDA expense reporting functions with navigation functions and data, such as GPS navigation functions and data, to flexibly, accurately and efficiently determine travel distances for expense reports.
One aspect provided herein is a method of using a Personal Digital Assistant (PDA) to provide travel expenses for an expense report. Navigation data is used to determine a travel distance, and the travel distance is associated with a PDA expense report entry. In one embodiment, a procedure for determining a travel distance is selected. One procedure involves calculating a route between a starting location and an ending location. Another procedure involves determining a distance along a track log between the starting location and the ending location. Another procedure involves incrementing a counter to monitor a distance traveled from the starting location.
One aspect provided herein is a Personal Digital Assistant (PDA) device with an integrated electronic map and expense report. The PDA device includes a processor and a memory that is adapted to communicate to the processor. The memory of the PDA device includes navigation data, expense report data, and computer-executable instructions. The computer-executable instructions are adapted to identify a travel distance from the navigation data, and to associate the travel distance with the expense report data. As such, the PDA device is capable of being used to generate expense reports based on travel distances determined from navigation data.
These and other aspects, embodiments, advantages, and features of the present invention will be set forth in part in the description which follows, and in part will become apparent to those skilled in the art by reference to the following description of the invention and referenced drawings or by practice of the invention. The aspects, advantages, and features of the invention are realized and attained by means of the instrumentalities, procedures, and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.